Photonic devices include waveguides, switches, splitters, and light sources. It is often desirable to incorporate luminescent materials within photonic devices. For example, lasers and other optical amplifiers may be prepared using fluorescent materials. Quantum dots provide many desirable optical properties, including luminescence and tunability by changing dot size.